Amity
by MothOnTheLightbulb
Summary: Seqaul to Bella's Secret. Bella and Edward get surprised again. I would say more but I can't. R&R.
1. Back Early

**This is a sequel to my other story, Bella's Secret. Don't read this until you have read that, it won't make any sense. Here is the link. **

.net/s/4866587/1/Bellas_Secret

**I don't own twilight. :( Have fun reading!**

**Bella's POV**

These have been two really sukey days. Edward and his family had to go help the Denali clan with something. Edward didn't want to leave, but I made him. I didn't want him to leave either but his family did. So that leaves little pregnant me at home with Charlie. I am only about two months along, so I don't have a very big bump yet. It will be getting bigger soon. I don't really like pregnancy. Only because I am tired and throwing up all the time. And just today I started having cravings for steak. So Charlie took me to the diner. I ordered it medium, but it seemed to done. So I ate a rare steak. Just the thought of that used to gross me out.

I suddenly got really tired. I went into the living room.

"Night, Dad."

"Goodnight Bells."

I went back upstairs and went to sleep.

*****************************************************

"Bella, love. Open the window.'" I woke up to Edward outside of my window and tapping on it. I got up and opened it.

"You could have just opened it yourself." I said to him, not meaning to be rude, but the hormones made it that way.

"I didn't want to scare you." I realised he was back early.

"Why are you back already?"

"Alice couldn't see you anymore, so I came back early." He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edwar-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"I hear four heartbeats. I think someone is in the house." He listened for a few more seconds.

"But I don't-" He gasped interrupting himself. "No!" Edward bent down and put his ear to my stomach.

"Bella. Get changed. We are going to see Carlisle right now." He got out his phone and called someone, I assume Carlisle. He was talking so fast I couldn't understand him. I went to the bathroom and changed.


	2. Green Goo

**Wow! Thanks for all the favorites! I hope you guys like this next chapter. At 11:11 yesterday, I wished to own Twilight. But i still don't.**

**Bella's POV**

We were at Edward's house in Carlisle's office. Edward whispered something to him too quiet for me to hear.

"Bella, I'm going to take and ultrasound of the babies?" I started to panic and Carlisle could tell.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong, it's just standard procedure." I layed down and he put cold green goo on my stomach. Then he put an alien like thing on it.

"Oh my god!" Edward exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, i-it's just that there are two babies there." I looked at the screen. There sure was two babies. I didn't know whether this was a good thing or not.

"This is great!" Edward sounded really happy. I made up my mind, it is a good thing. Very good.

"Congratulations, one boy and one girl." Carlisle said, wiping the gel off of my stomach.

We went back downstairs and told everyone the news.

"I'm having twins."

Rosalie growled. "No one wants one of those mutt's babies around here, let alone two!" She stormed upstairs. Emmett said a quick, 'congratulations,' then followed Rose up the stairs.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Esme was so happy that she would have been in tears of joy if she could. Jasper was really quiet and still.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Uh, just too many emotions. Congrats!" He went outside. Edward and I were alone sitting on the couch.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"What are we going to name the babies?" I thought for a minute.

"You name the girl and I'll name the boy."

"Sounds good."

Everything seemed perfect. But I was still a little worried. What will these babies be like. When will Edward and i get married? Will I want to eat my kids when I'm a vampire. What if Edward won't change me. I went and got my mp3 player and put it on my favorite singer. His music always calms me down.


	3. Heart Burn

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really really sick. I am having a little bit of writers block, so if this chapter isn't as good as the others don't bail on me. I know where this story is going, I just have to figure out how to get it there.**

**Edward's POV**

I still hate Jacob for what he did to my Bella. But I know Bella is happy with how this turned out. In a matter of months we will have two children. I'm so happy. But still kind of worried.

"It's too well done." Bella mumbled in her sleep. What in the world was she dreaming about?

When will we get married? Will she still want to be a vampire?

"Edward?" She asked. I looked at her and she was awake now.

"What is it, love?"

"Is the diner open all night? I forgot."

"Yes it is. Why?"

"I want steak."

"Right now?"

"Yea. I'm craving it really bad."

"I will go get it for you. Would you like it well done?"

"No. Rare."

"I don't want you to get sick."

"Please, Edward." I couldn't say no to that. I went out the window and got her a rare steak to go.

She ate it really fast and then went back to sleep. Pregnancy is making her habits really strange.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and sat up.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just have really bad heartburn."

"Is that normal for humans?"

"Yes." She was still breathing heavy and looked like she was in allot of pain. I got out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I've got a question."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Is it a normal thing for humans to have so called, 'heartburn?'"

"Yes. Especially since Bella is pregnant. I assume you're talking about Bella?"

"Yea, so she will be okay?"

"Yes, she probably ate something that made her stomach produce excess acid."

"Okay thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and got Bella a glass of water.


	4. Meow

**Thanks for reading!!**

**I don't own Twilight. I don't even own the dvd of the movie or the books. :(**

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming that I was a vampire. Running through the forest, chasing a deer. I jumped on it and started drinking. It's blood tasted good. really good. I had always wanted to be a vampire, but never really liked the drinking blood part. So why was I dreaming about it? The deers face turned into Mike Newton's face. I woke up.

"Bella?"

"Yea."

"What's wrong?"

"Just had a weird dream. What time is it?"

"Eleven A.M."

I got up and went downstairs. Edward followed. I was hungry, even though I ate a steak in the middle of the night. I didn't enjoy it much, I don't think it was rare enough. And it gave me the worst heartburn I have ever had. And I still have it. I started eating my pop tarts.

"What do you want to do today, love"

"I kind of just want to go to your house and hang." He laughed.

"Then we will go 'hang' at my house."

When we went to his house, no one was there besides Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett.

"Hey!" They all greeted us at the same time.

"I watched this movie last night and it reminded me of you." Emmett said.

"What movie?"

"Juno."

"Emmett, she is nothing like that."

"She's pregnant."

"Whatever."

We all played board games for a while. Then we all decided to sit outside and watch the sunset. I wondered why Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were still gone.

When we were out there watching the sun go down a cat was walking around.

"Here kitty kitty." I called to it. It came over to me. I petted it for a minute then picked it up.

It smelled really good. I wanted to......

**Ha! Suspense!**


	5. Crazy!

**Glad you liked the last chapter! I am trying something new on this chapter, I'm doing it from Carlisle's point of view. Sorry it's so short I have stuff to do.**

**Enjoy!**

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been a very fun day. Edward brought Bella over and we played board games and are going to watch the sunset. There was a cat walking around by Bella.

"Here kitty kitty." She called to it.

The cat came over to her and after a minute she picked it up. Then did something really shocking. She bit the cat's neck. It scratched her face and hand and then ran away. There was a very big scratch on her hand that was gushing blood. She started to drink it.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward yelled as we were both trying to get her hand out of her mouth. She passed out.

"Carlisle! Why did she do that!"

"I don't know. Maybe the venom in her uterus is spreading."

"She's turning into a vampire?"

"That's what it seems to me."


	6. Peace and Harmony

**Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short. My friend lost a family member so I had to be there for her. But I am writing Two maybe three chapters today!!!**

**Edward's POV**

I am so confused right now. Bella tried to drink a cat's blood, and then her own blood. She is turning into the monster that I never wanted her to be. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"My suspicions were right, the venom around the babies is getting into her bloodstream." Carlisle said.

"So she is turning into one of us." I stated, not asked.

"Yes. Son, I know you don't want this, but we would of had to change her to save her when she gave birth anyway. And this will be much less painful for her."

"It will be less painful for her?"

"I think so, it is slower, so it doesn't burn as bad."

"Edward." Bella mumbled, she started to wake up.

"I'm right here, Bella."

"What happened." She was fully awake now and sitting up. I tried to explain but couldn't speak. So Carlisle told her.

"Bella, it seems the venom surrounding the babies is spreading. You're turning into a vampire." He waited for her reaction.

"T-That's not possible. It doesn't burn. Wait, it does." She clutched her throat.

"I think she's thirsty." I said to Carlisle.

"We can't take her out hunting yet, it's too dangerous. I have some blood from the blood bank." He left the room to go get it.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know you don't want this."

"Bella! You're sorry? You don't have to be sorry, none of this is your fault. I am sorry!" If I could cry I would be crying right now. I can't believe that she was apologizing.

Then Carlisle walked in with a bag of blood in his hands. Bella ran over to him, took it and started drinking it. She made a mess. When she had drained the bag, she turned to me and said, "Sorry. I guess I made a mess."

"It's okay, love. I know you can't help it.

I couldn't help but laugh, even in a situation like this. She wiped off her face with a towel Carlisle brought her, and he started cleaning the floor.

"Edward, have you picked out a name yet. I know what mine is."

"I have."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"You tell me first."

"Elliott Edward Cullen."

"I love it. Where did you come up with Elliott?"

"I have always just loved it. Now quit stalling and tell me."

"Okay. Amity Irene Cullen. Because it means 'peace and harmony.' Because she will be peace between three different things."

She was crying.

"What's wrong."

"I-I just love it so much." She hugged me. Life is going to be okay. If Bella's happy, I'm happy.


	7. SNL and The Lonely Island

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Here is the next one. Are you ready? Are you sure? Okay, you asked for it.**

**I don't own the song used in this chapter. Sorry if it offends, just trying to be funny.**

**Bella's POV**

I am so happy right now. I am going to have two beautiful children. And then I'm going to be a vampire. And going to be with Edward forever. I can definitely tell I'm becoming a vampire. I want blood, and I don't need as much sleep.

"Bella, you really need to try to sleep." Edward said.

I have been staying at his house. Charlie is letting me for the medical care. What he doesn't know is that I _can't_ be around him. I might try to bite him.

"I'm not tired at all! I promise. Please can we just watch some t.v."

"Okay." He sighed. He carried me over to the couch and turned on a recorded episode of Saturday Night Live. A music video started.

_Lock eyes, from across the room. Down my drink while the rhythm is boom._

Emmett, Alice and Jasper ran into the room.

"I love this song!" They all said together.

_The whole night, what we've got in store. You whisper in my ear you want some more. And I jizz in my pants._

"This is gross. Bella, I don't think we should listen to this." Edward picked up the remote and tried to fast forward it, I stopped him.

"I want to watch it, Please?" He put sown the remote and sighed.

_I need a few things from the grocery. I do things alone now mostly. Left me heart broken, not looking for love. Surprise in my eyes when I looked above, the checkout counter. And I saw her face. My heart stopped, so did time and space. Never thought that I could feel real again, but the look in her eye said 'I need a friend.' She turned to me, that's when she said it. Looked me dead in the face and asked, 'cash or credit?' And I jizz in my pants._

Edward scoffed and put his head in his hands, obviosly embarresed. I thought the song was kind of funny. Emmett started singing along.

_We're going to need a clean up on isle three. Now I'm posed in an awkward stance, because I jizzed in my pants. To be fair you were flirting allot, plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot. Please, stop acting like you're not impressed. One last thing, I'm gonna pay by check._

"This is stupid!" Edward said. I thought it was funny, especially since Emmett was singing too.

_As I recall, it was a horror film. Walked out into the rain. Checked my phone, and saw you rang. And I jizzed in my pants._

We listened to the song a while more and i was laughing really hard. Emmett and Alice were both singing and dancing. Edward was really annoyed.

_I just ate a grape and I Jizzed in my pants. Okay, you guys, can we?_

_I jizz right in my pants everytime you're next to me. _

I was laughing so hard. These guys that did this song are golden.

_I Wear a rubber at all times, it's a necessity._

"OOWW!" I screamed out.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Did you jizz in your pants?" Emmett asked.

"My. Stomach. Ahh!" Then I noticed that I was bleeding somewhere that I shouldn't be right now.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"I think I-I." I couldn't talk through the tears and because of the pain.

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I am feeling silly, and this song has been stuck in my head all day. I saw it on you-tube and it is funny. Hope nobody got offended by the lyrics in the song.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said. I got busy. Unfortunately, I don't have time to update right now, but I _might_ be able to later tonight. But when I do post the next chapter, make sure you have a box of tissues.**

**Sorry!**


	9. I Miss You Already

**Thanks for your patience! Hope your ready for this, got your tissues?**

**Bella's POV**

He's gone. My baby. Elliott Edward Cullen will never be. It's all my fault. I laughed at that damn song. And now he's gone. I'm a horrible person.

"It's all my fault." I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"Bella, it is not your fault at all. Nothing could have been done to keep this from happening. The doctor said."

I couldn't speak. Just sob and scream. My baby! Why?

Why was I one of the 20 percent?

I thought it was too late in the pregnancy.

My baby. Elliott will never have life.

"He's.... Gone!"

Edward and all of his family were trying to comfort me. Even Rosalie.

"Amity, Bella we still have her." Alice tried to reassure me.

"But not... Elliott." I said.

It was true, I still had my little girl. The chances of only losing one twin were low. What if I lose her next?

"What if I lose her too?"

"You won't." I kept crying I finally fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I woke up to Alice and Edward talking, no, fighting.

"Why didn't you see this happening!"

"Edward, you know I have been missing things lately!"

"You should have looked harder!"

"It's not her fault! Don't take your anger out on her."

"Sorry, Alice. I'm just really stressed."

"Your right, I should have seen it. I-I could have stopped it."

I am causing everyone so much pain. I tried to hold back the sob, but I couldn't.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward rushed to my side.

"I'm sorry! I am causing everyone so much pain. I'm sorry, Alice."

"You do not need to be sorry, Bella. I need to be sorry."

I went into hysterics. My fault. My baby is gone. He never had a chance at life. He didn't get to grow up. He only got to live for a few months inside of me. He's gone. I can never hold him. I can never see him. I can never watch him grow up.

I miss you already Elliott.

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Author's Note Again

**I'm sorry to be writing this, but I have decided to stop writing this story.**

**Thanks for all of your support while i was writing it!**

**The reason for this is because I have gotten far too busy lately. Basketball practice, dance lessons, piano lessons, voice lessons, guitar lessons.**

**I just don't seem to have any time, and I don't want to use what little time I have to write a story that hardly anyone likes.**

**Sorry for the few of you that do like it.**

**Love,**

**APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!! I'm not really stopping writing it.**


	11. Signs

**Did you like my prank? Okay here's your next chapter!**

**I change POV in the middle of this one, sorry.**

**This chapter takes place five months after the last one.**

**Bella's POV**

She's beautiful. Our little Amity Irene Cullen.

Sure, I still miss Elliott, but not as much.

I had her two days ago, but I am only holding her for the first time now. By the time that I was nine months along, I was almost full vampire. As soon as I gave birth, the venom spread faster, making me a complete vampire. I don't know what my power is yet, Alice and Edward do, but they won't tell me. They want me to find out on my own.

Amity has a power. She can move things with her mind. Carlisle said she might develop more powers as she grows.

"Bella, can you come in here for a minute?" Edward asked. I was upstairs and he was in the living room. When i got into the living room.

"Let Esme hold Amity for a while, we need to go to the meadow." Esme came over to me and I let her take Amity. I am so confused right now.

"O-Okay, but I need to change clothes."

"Alright, love. You go change and come to the meadow when you are done, I will be there." What is going on?

I went and changed. I ran toward the meadow. There was music coming from it. The lullaby Edward wrote for me.

When I got there, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were holding signs. Edward was knelt down in front of them. The signs said, 'Will you marry me?'

**Edward's POV**

Bella came into the meadow. She saw my siblings holding the signs, and me on my knee. If she could of fainted, she would have.

She tried several times to say something, but she couldn't speak. Finally she said, in a very weak voice, almost a whisper.

"Yes."

Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper started cheering.

I ran over to Bella, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"You have just made me the happiest man, or vampire, in the history of ever."

What I said was true, i don't think there has ever been anyone as happy as i was right now.


	12. Wedding

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post again. I can't apologize enough for that. But, anyways, there is alot more that's going to happen in this story, so stay tuned! Sorry that it switches POVs again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

My mom couldn't make it to the wedding. She had to stay in Jacksonville with Phil. She said something about a 'stomach bug.' And she said that she had tons of housework to do. I'm not buying it though. She sounded like she was lying, I wonder whats up. I'm not going to let it ruin my big day.

"Rosalie, which shade would look best on Bella?"

Alice was doing my hair and makeup for the wedding.

"Oh, the one on the left, definitely."

She started to put the lipstick on me. It tasted bad. I sighed.

"What's wrong."

"I'm just nervous."

****************************

**Renee's POV**

"Phil, I'm just going to go. Maybe she won't notice that anything is different about me."

"Renee, are you sure you can handle it? What if you snap?"

"I won't, Phil. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm different than most in our situation."

"Yea, but it could happen Renee."

"I'll risk it. I can't miss my daughter's wedding."

"Whatever, but I don't think it's a good Idea."

I don't care what he thinks, I'm going to see my baby. I hope I make it there in time.

**************************

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, it's time." Alice said as Charlie reached for my arm. He didn't know I was a vampire, but he knew something was weird.

"Don't be nervous, Bells, you look great." Charlie was trying to be encouraging. I don't think I look good. I look almost the same as I did when I was human, just a little more pale. And I have gold eyes now, too.

We started walking down the isle. It was hard to keep a human pace. If I could faint, I probably would have when I saw Edward. Standing at the alter, waiting for me, _me. _I can't get used to the fact that I am about to be his forever. Just me, him, Amity, and the rest of our family. The only thing that I don't like about this situation, is that Charlie and Renee cant age with me.

The wedding was spectacular. So was the after party. Everyone had just left about ten minutes earlier when there was a knock at the door. We all froze. There was a vampire at the door. And they smelled kind of familiar to me.


	13. Ancestor

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been so busy. And I kinda feel like no one is reading it anymore so if you are please let me know! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, Alice, take Amity and go hide in the forest." I want Bella and my daughter to be safe. I don't know who this person is. I can't read their minds. Carlisle slowly opened the door.

Bella's mother was at the door. Except she was a vampire now. She growled.

"I didn't realize you were vampires!"

"Calm down. We will not hurt you. Come in."

She thought it over for a second then cautiously came in.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" She gave me a look like she thought I killed her.

"Bella is upstairs. We have to tell you something before you can see her though."

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, you know that she was raped by Jacob?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"And that she tried to kill her self?"

"Yes."

"And that she got pregnant?"

"What! Charlie didn't tell me that! Did she keep the baby?"

"Yes, she did. Are you aware that Jacob was a werewolf?"

"No. A werewolf that is meant to kill vampires?"

"Yes."

"MY GRANDCHILD IS A WEREWOLF?!"

Jasper was calming her down.

"Calm down, Renee. That is what we need to tell you. When Bella tried to kill herself, I tried to save her with venom. It didn't turn her. Just healed her wounds enough for her to live. Later we found out that the it went to the baby. The baby is mostly vampire, part human."

She took an unneeded sigh of relief.

"Can I see Bella now? And my gran-baby?"

"Can you control your thirst."

"Yes, I can."

Just then Bella and Alice, carrying Amity, walked in. Alice must have seen that it was safe to come back.

"MOM!" Bella screamed and ran to her. They hugged.

"How did you get to be a vampire? What about Phil?"

"We were walking through the woods and two vampires came along. They were very new. They bit us and started to drink, but realized what they were doing and stopped. It was very hard for them."

They kept talking for a while. I could tell, from her thoughts, that Amity was getting mad she wasn't getting all of the attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alice said sounding nervous. "But I can't see anything anymore."

Just then, Amity, who was crawling on the floor turned into a baby werewolf.

"Oh my god!"

How can this be!


	14. The Hardest Thing

**OMG! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been so busy. But now I am not as busy so I will be updating! Forgive me?**

**Well anyway here we go.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe this. I thought the vampire in Amity outweighed the werewolf. What does this mean. This is surely going to cause problems. I should have just had an abortion. No! How could I say that? I love Amity so much.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked. Everyone was silent. Then Carlisle answered.

"What do you mean what do we do?"

"She's a werewolf! Our enemy! What if when she is older she tries to kill us? Wh-"

"She is NOT a werewolf! She is vampire and human too." Edward screamed. He wasn't taking this very well. No one was.

"I need everyone to listen to me, calmly." My mom said. "Bella, Edward; I have a solution that will be very hard for you, for everyone." She took a deep breath. "Amity, being what she is, is going to cause huge problems. So I think that it would be best if, you uh-"

"NO!" Edward and Alice screamed.

"We all love her too much to do that!" To do what?

"I can't live without her." Edward said.

My own mother wanted me to kill my child. I will not.

"It's the best option."

"No, mom. It isn't. This family would fall apart. Edward and I would be terribly depressed for the rest of eternity. We love her too much."

"I love her too, Bella. Sometimes, the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. Please, just do it."

"I won't, I can't do that. And if you won't accept that then you should leave."

"Maybe I will leave! I don't want to be here when the Volturi come to destroy her anyway. If we do it then no one else has to die."

"We'll fight! It's just not right to destroy your own child. Would you have done that to Bella?" Emmett said.

"That was a different story." She stood up. "Goodbye, Bella. I am leaving. I won't die for a werewolf."

And then she was gone.


End file.
